Il jouait du piano debout
by Isadora.Art
Summary: " Tu aurais dû fuir depuis longtemps, l'imita-t-il. Je joue du piano debout après tout. Je dois être fou. " DM/HG. ( Rating K pour le vocabulaire et la situation. )


**Décidément, le dimanche et la musique française, c'est de quoi perdre une après midi complète. ( mais pour la bonne cause )**

 **Un petit OS Dramione pour la peine.**

 **Léger et tout en douceur ! Bonne lecture !**

 **On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Cette histoire n'est qu'une fan fiction, l'oeuvre original appartient à JKR.**

 _Cette histoire est pour Cécile ! Je l'ai relu suffisamment pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de fautes ! xD_

 _Tu ne verras peut-être pas ce message, mais j'espère en tout cas que cet OS te fera rire ou sourire ! Prend soin de toi !_

* * *

 _Il jouait du piano debout_

 _C'est peut-être un détail pour vous_

 _Mais pour moi, ça veut dire beaucoup_

 _Ça veut dire qu'il était libre_

 _Heureux d'être là malgré tout_

 _Il jouait du piano debout_

 _Quand les trouillards sont à genoux_

 _Et les soldats au garde à vous_

 _Simplement sur ses deux pieds,_

 _Il voulait être lui, vous comprenez_

 _ **Il jouait du piano debout – France Gall**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

Routine éphémère, concrétisée par l'allégresse momentanée, l'alacrité dépassée, la fouge jeune et passagère. Prisonnière entre terre et ciel, entre l'asthénie et l'oubli, elle voulait fuir la société, mais la trouvait partout autour d'elle. Elle se réfugiait dans la solitude et la mélancolie. Prise au piège dans cette boucle intemporel, elle ne cherchait pas pour autant à s'en débarrasser.

Manger. Dormir. Boulot.

Et ainsi de suite. Cette habitude rythmait sa paisible vie.

Se préparer un thé. Verveine, avec un sucre ajouté. Cuire des pâtes, les assaisonner distraitement. Les manger devant la télé redondante. Puis, se brosser les dents. Trois fois par jour minimum, pendant quatre longues minutes maximums. Observer son reflet. Grimacer. Tenter de coiffer un peu ses cheveux indociles, puis y renoncer. Mettre son pyjama. Eteindre la télé. Rejoindre le lit. Se munir de son livre favori. Y lire 10 pages. Ni plus ni moins. 10 pages, outrances et malversions. Envers et contre tout.

Puis sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve. Et recommencer le lendemain. Se lever du pied gauche. Se doucher à l'eau chaude. S'habiller avec les premiers vêtements qu'elle trouvait. Manger un coin de pain. A peine parfumé à la confiture framboise. Puis s'en aller travailler. Indéniablement. Irrémédiablement. Comme chaque matin.

Puis. Le premier café.

Noir. Profond. Orageux.

Sans lait.

Ni sucre ajouté.

Et dans un contenant de cinq litres, merci.

Elle ne dérogeait jamais à sa routine, trop attachée à sa réclusion ; à son aversion de la société.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Soupir.

Poussant la porte grinçante de son appartement, Hermione Granger pénétra dans son logement, et regarda mornement tous les cartons qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux. Découragée, à peine arrivée, elle déposa ses clés rutilantes dans le petit panier prévu pour. Juste à côté d'elle, sur la commode encore emballée de plastiques transparents.

Dans son salon, au milieu du chantier de cartons et de papiers ne trônait que son futile canapé, lui aussi dépassé et accablé par la fin d'un déménagement éprouvant. Authentique, d'un cuir rouge fauve, fatigué par les si nombreuses années et déplacements, il détenait incontestablement le titre de gardien de la maisonnée. Epuisée, la jeune femme se décida à poser son postérieur dessus, et s'étendit de tout son long.

Première journée dans une nouvelle ville. Première journée dans un nouveau boulot.

Londres. Et l'effervescence de la cité, la demi-présence et l'éruption discontinue. Elle en était déjà lassée, fatiguée. Mais ce nouveau travail, c'était tout pour elle. L'accomplissement de ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, le but de sa minable existence. La carrière de ses rêves. Elle avait tout quitté pour, il n'était pas question de faire marche-arrière maintenant.

Soupir. Encore un.

Un miaulement agacé la fit revenir sur terre, et elle accueillit avec plaisir son chat sur ses genoux pour le dorloter amoureusement. Il était tout ce qu'il lui restait – mais elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre, elle n'avait jamais vraiment lutté pour retenir les choses qui lui tenaient à cœur.

« Pattenrond ! Mon _chéri_ ! Alors, tu as visité un peu le quartier ? Londres te plait ? »

Le chat se mit à ronronner sous les mamours de sa maitresse, et elle fondit littéralement.

« Oui, oui, la première journée de _maman_ s'est bien passée ! _Maman_ déteste déjà cette ville – _trop bruyante !_ –, ses collègues – _trop fausses !_ –, son patron – _pas assez concentré ! non mais quel idiot_ –, et l'emplacement du boulot – _à peine quelques mètres plus loin de la bouche de métro londonienne, les va-et-vient continus du métro et le bruit des passants, tu te rends compte ?_ –, mais sinon tout va bien … ! »

Le chat se lova contre sa poitrine, et elle gloussa quand il frotta sa frimousse écrasée contre son visage.

« Oh, oui mon Pattenrond ! Viens faire des bisous à _maman_ ! _Maman_ en a terriblement besoin. »

Hermione Granger, vieille gâteuse de 24 ans, nouvelle et prometteuse recrue d'un des plus éminents journal du continent, vouait un culte à son chat.

Littéralement.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Le lendemain, même schéma. Elle poussa sa porte en grinçant des dents. Jeta tout simplement son trousseau de clé surchargé dans le panier qui se renversa. Elle haussa les épaules, détournant les yeux de son canapé, refusant son réconfort et sa douceur.

Elle s'assit sur le parquet ciré, juste devant un carton égaré, et entreprit de le défaire. Elle n'avait besoin de personne pour finir de déménager, et rester tous les soirs sur le sofa, attendant que tout se range à sa place, n'aiderait pas. Elle était grande maintenant. Regretter son ancienne vie ne la ramènerait pas.

« Oh Pattenrond … Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste désormais ! » soupira-t-elle alors que le matou s'approchait.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts sa jolie fourrure orangée, et sourit tendrement. De par ses poils roux et sa mine boudeuse, il lui rappelait mélancoliquement son ancienne vie – encore – et elle s'accorda quelques instants pour y penser.

Tout ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Edimbourg, sa ville natale. La banlieue calme où elle avait toujours vécu. Tout _ceux_ qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Ses parents. Harry et Ginny, ses meilleurs amis. Ron, son ex-fiancé. Et puis, tous ces souvenirs, heureux comme malheureux, ces farandoles de rires et de larmes. De joie et d'effroi.

Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à Londres, dans une ville puante et fumante, brûlante et malveillante, avec pour seule compagnie son chat qui la rendait gaga.

Soupir.

« On va ranger ces cartons, puis s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie, et réussir ce qu'on a entreprit, d'accord Pattenrond ? »

Le chat miaula, comme seule réponse, et Hermione gloussa. Puis, elle le délaissa de caresses, et il s'en alla, pas content, la laissant seule avec ses pensées et ses cartons.

Saloperie d'animal de compagnie.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Ne manquait plus que la touche finale, et tout serait fini ! Satisfaite, Hermione rangea le dernier livre dans son immense bibliothèque, et contempla son immense collection. De A à Z, de grandeur en largeur, et préférence, elle avait tout trié, et y avait passait fièrement sûrement la plus grande partie de sa journée. Il lui avait bien fallu treize jours pour ranger complètement son appartement. Deux longues semaines où elle s'était abandonnée à cette stupide ville.

Maintenant, tout était terminé et elle pouvait l'avouer à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Elle avait fini de s'installer. Hermione Granger s'était _complètement_ installé dans la Ville-Monde. Si, les premières fois qu'ils avaient effleurés son esprit, ces mots lui avaient fait du mal, maintenant elle arrivait à les assumer avec un sourire. Un faux certes. Mais un sourire tout de même.

Elle détestait Londres. Ainsi que tous ses habitants.

Empoignant son livre préféré, elle sortit de la grande pièce pour aller rejoindre son meilleur ami. Monsieur le canapé était présent, et c'est avec un plaisir mal dissimulé qu'elle s'installa entre ses chairs, un plaid duveteux rabattue sur ses jambes repliées. Très vite, une boule de poil rousse vint paresser à ses côtés, et son sourire s'agrandit. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'à eux quatre – la fauteuil, le bouquin, le chat, et le rat de bibliothèque – ils formaient un tableau de plus avenant.

Alors qu'elle se plongeait avec passion dans la lecture acharnée, se délectant des mots qui se tissaient et s'entichaient, une mélodieuse – mais pas moins mystérieuse – complainte se fit entendre, et résonna jusqu'au tréfond de son cœur. Un instant, elle délaissa les pages tourmentées pour fermer les yeux et se laisser envahir par l'air romantiquement triste.

Un _piano_. Noir et blanc ; les couleurs qui s'entrecroisent et se composent. Aussi fragile que mélodique, elle commence et s'étouffe ; se tord, s'embrasse et repart. Meurt sur les touches avant de laisser une autre prendre place. Et puis le silence.

Avant qu'un nouveau requiem parvienne à ses oreilles.

Apaisée, elle se replongea dans sa lecture, lentement bercée par les caprices du piano.

* * *

Elle savait pertinemment qui jouait. La mélodie venait juste d'en dessus, et elle soupçonnait le voisin du deuxième étage d'être responsable de cet égard. Loin d'elle l'idée de lui en vouloir, elle souriait et tentait de se souvenir des deux fois où elle l'avait entre-aperçu.

La chevelure d'un blond peroxydé, l'allure princière, la silhouette longue et élancée. Elle l'avait croisé pour la première fois alors qu'elle venait juste de s'installer. Elle relevait son courrier, une tasse de café fumant dans sa main, affublée de son horrible pyjama pelucheux rose bonbon. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, et elle ne s'en était pas formalisée. De toute évidence, il avait dû la prendre pour une folle.

La deuxième fois, elle quittait son appartement pour se rendre au boulot. Armée de son tailleur acheté au supermarché du coin, elle ronronnait des mamours à son chat, lui promettant qu'elle revenait vite, et qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais, _elle_. Il lui avait simplement souri. Là aussi, il avait dû la prendre pour une folle. Bon sang, quand elle y repensait, elle se trouvait vraiment ridicule.

Alors que l'air de piano prenait fin, et qu'elle finissait son chapitre, elle se fit la promesse mentale qu'elle irait lui parler, la prochaine fois qu'elle croiserait sa route. Histoire qu'il la prenne pour une folle, une fois de plus.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Réveil aux aurores, douche rapide et cheveux emmêlés. Empoignant son manteau rouge, elle câlina un instant son chat et quitta rapidement son appartement, pour se diriger vers le centre commercial le plus proche.

Londres dormait encore, et elle se félicita de sa vivacité d'esprit. En effet, comme elle l'avait pressenti, le magasin était encore vide à cette heure-ci, et elle put faire ses achats tranquillement, sans se faire bousculer ou agresser par ces abrutis de londoniens.

Elle prenait un temps fou, choisissant avec un soin appliqué ses fruits et légumes frais du matin même. Pêches, pommes, poires, et oh, même une barquette de fraise ! Et puis, carottes, pommes de terre, et pourquoi pas des concombres ? Elle adorait littéralement les concombres. Et aussi des aubergines, sa mère disait toujours que c'était bon pour la santé.

Elle ne résista pas à la tentation de glisser un petit paquet de biscuit dans son panier, mais pas deux, attention, il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu. Et puis, elle fallait qu'elle fasse attention à sa ligne.

Elle rajouta consciencieusement une portion de poulet, une de poisson, et deux paquets de croquettes pour chat, et fit une dernière fois le tour du magasin pour être sûre de rien oublier. Non, c'était bon. Elle avait tout. Alors, elle se dirigea vers la caisse, baissant les yeux sur ce qui remplissait son panier, se repassant sa liste mentalement.

Et puis, le choc.

Elle rentra dedans quelqu'un, et se retrouva projeter au sol. Sonnée, elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son attaquant.

Poivre et sel. Ardoise et fer. Orage calme et plat.

 _Le voisin du dessus !_

Tous les petits paquets bleus qu'il avait dans ses bras tombèrent également, mais il s'en fichait bien. Avec un air embrassé, il tendit la main à Hermione pour l'aider à se relever. Elle accepta sans rien dire, frissonnant en tenant sa main froide et douce. Alors, il se pencha pour ramasser ses courses, et la jeune brune fit un mouvement pour l'aider.

Avant de s'immobiliser, accroupie, un paquet de _préservatif_ dans la main. Son visage prit toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, mais resta bloqué sur le rouge cramoisi. Bon sang. Folle, on l'avait déjà dit, non ?

Et puis, elle croisa à nouveau son regard métallique, et y lut une lueur amusée. Il y eut un petit instant de silence, puis ils éclatèrent simultanément de rire.

« Le plus important, c'est de se protéger ! » déclara savamment Hermione, une larme au coin de l'œil.

Elle lui tendit le paquet qu'il prit, hilare. Il le cala dans ses bras, auprès des cinq autres, et lui fit un grand sourire.

« T'as fait les provisions pour le mois, ou comment ? ricana la brune, et il lui fit un clin d'œil.

— Juste pour la semaine, il ne faut jamais être trop prévoyant ! »

Sa voix était claire et limpide, douce et chaude, suave et virile. Hermione sourit, tandis qu'il passait la main dans ses cheveux.

« Désolée de t'avoir bousculé, je ne regardais pas vraiment où je marchais.

— Ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis aussi coupable que toi ! Je dois filer, par contre ! A plus tard ! »

Elle pouffa de rire et il lui fit un signe de la main, alors qu'il prenait congé. Tandis qu'il réglait ses achats, Hermione observait sa silhouette fluette et elle prit conscience qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un seul pas depuis leur petite altercation.

Elle secoua vivement la tête pour redevenir maîtresse de ses esprits.

Alors qu'il quittait rapidement le shop – tout en lui jetant un petit regard en biais et un sourire amusé – elle s'avança à son tour vers la caissière, et lui tendit son panier, qu'elle s'empressa de tiper.

« Eh bien, c'est le jour aujourd'hui ! » taquina la vendeuse en lui tendant une boite de préservatif, que le blond avait dû faire tomber par erreur dans son panier. « Le client juste avant vous en a acheté six à lui tout seul ! »

Hermione vira une nouvelle fois au rouge, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire de la boite qu'elle avait malencontreusement récupéré. Comme la vendeuse l'avait déjà scannée, cependant, elle ne voulait pas l'embêter en lui demandant de recommencer. Elle ne rajouta rien de plus et la cacha dans son sac de courses, aux côtés de ses carottes, concombres et autres légumes à forme phalliques.

Décidément.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Alors que l'air de piano prenait fin, et qu'elle était sûre d'avoir le soutien de la lune et de la nuit, elle se glissa hors de son appartement, monta discrètement les quelques marches de l'escalier menant au deuxième étage, et retint sa respiration.

Là, devant la porte fermée, d'où s'échappaient de somptueuses notes quelques minutes auparavant, elle sentit le courage – dont elle avait tué une après-midi entière pour réussir à le canaliser – lui glisser entre les doigts.

Sur une petite plaque argentée s'écrivait en lettres noires le nom du locataire, et elle le répéta lentement dans sa bouche. _Drago Malefoy_. Ça sonnait bien. C'était doux et léger comme de la soie. Et puis, tellement viril et mystérieux. Quatre syllabes, de quoi faire tomber les masques.

Elle se mordit nerveusement les lèvres, et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Pourquoi avoir peur ? De toute manière, elle était la voisine folle. N'étais-ce pas courant que les voisins fous venaient toquer chez les autres à la tombée de la nuit ?

Non. Certes.

Elle toqua trois petits coups, secs et répétés, et se mordit les ongles en attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps, en fait, juste quelques secondes, à peine le temps qu'elle ait le temps de reprendre sa respiration et d'apaiser son cœur qui dansait la macarena. La porte s'ouvrit, et il était là.

Il semblait passablement étonné de la voir, et ses yeux poivres clairs brillaient intensément.

« Oh, bah, tiens. Granger, quelle surprise ! »

Il sourit, et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comment tu connais mon nom ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

— Je l'ai lu sur la boite aux lettres.

— Evidemment. »

Il lui fit un sourire amusé, et elle sentit son cœur rater un battement. Avant d'en entamer un autre, précipitamment.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Si c'est le piano qui te dérange, je peux …

— Non, non ! Ce n'est pas … pas le piano ! Ne t'en fais pas ! En fait … »

Elle se sentait cuire sous son regard et elle se fit petite dans ces chaussures mal lustrées. Timidement, elle sortit le petit paquet bleu de sa poche, et le lui tendit en évitant son regard.

« Tu as oublié … ça, ce matin … Il était déjà acheté quand je m'en suis rendue compte, alors je voulais te le rendre … puisque, bah… moi ça m'sert à rien … »

Il éclata de rire, en prenant délicatement le petit paquet dans ses doigts. Captant son regard, il lui fit un grand sourire amusé.

« Je te remercie ! Qu'est ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ?

— Idiot !

— …

— …

— En fait, pour tout te dire, je les ai achetés pour mon meilleur ami. Mais je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux d'avoir un autre paquet la prochaine fois que je le verrais. »

Il avait cru bon de se justifier. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un coureur de jupon, loin de là. Elle pouffa de rire, discrètement, passant la main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il lui souriait.

« Ce n'est pas ma taille, ajouta-t-il, taquin. Trop petit.

— Je ne veux pas savoir ta taille de préservatif, idiot ! » s'étrangla-t-elle, cramoisie, et il éclata de rire.

Elle lui lançait un regard meurtrier, et il lui tira la langue.

« Café ? Pour me faire pardonner … » proposa-t-il, susurrant.

Il ne lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour qu'elle accepte.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Charmant tableau.

Un dieu grec aux cheveux opalescents trônait dans son canapé rapiécé, et elle se demandait bien comment ils en étaient arrivés. Dix jours. Exactement. Dix jours que chacun allait chez l'autre, tous les soirs, après le boulot, et qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien.

Ce soir, Drago était venue chez elle, et elle avait consciencieusement préparé le café, comme il aimait.

Avec un soupçon de lait, et deux carrés de sucre.

Tout le contraire d'elle.

Trempant ses lèvres dans le liquide pétrole, il lui racontait avec amusement ces déboires adolescents, et le pourquoi du comment il s'était retrouvé à devoir faire des travaux d'intérêts généraux pendant 6 mois. Un vrai délinquant.

Il riait aux éclats et elle se sentait fondre.

« Alala, mais tu sais, ça remonte … J'étais jeune …

— _Et phacochère_ ! (1) »

Il y eut un petit silence, où Hermione se mordit nerveusement les lèvres. Et voilà, le retour de la folle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Pardon ! Avec ma meilleure amie, on adorait les films Disney, et on n'arrêtait jamais de les citer. On ne faisait que ça. Tout le temps. Surtout les chansons … Je crois que j'ai perdu l'habitude de ne pas le faire quand elle n'est pas là. »

Elle pensa avec un petit sourire à Ginny, et se remémora avec nostalgie les nombreuses soirées films qu'elles avaient vécues, les deux.

« C'est adorable, je trouve ! Alors, si je te dis … _Attaquons l'exercice_ … (2)

— _Pour défaire les Huns_ ! Trop facile !

— Mmmh. Que dis-tu de … _Moi j'ai un rêve_ … (3)

— _C'est de voir les lanternes qui dans le ciel s'élèvent !_

— Je ne pensais pas que tu l'aurais, celle-ci.

— Je suis imbattable. »

Il éclata de rire, et lui lança un long regard par-dessus son épaule. Elle aussi souriait, et regardait distraitement la télé, probablement dans ses pensées. Elle avait dans les yeux, la force de son cœur.

« Ginny serait fier ! Elle s'énervait toujours car elle pensait que je n'accordais pas attention aux films, seulement parce que j'en relevais les erreurs de productions ou d'animations !

— Et pourtant ! Tu dois les connaitre par cœur ! Et je dois avouer que tu chantes plutôt bien … »

Elle rougit rapidement, sous l'intensité du regard de Drago, et sourit simplement.

« Heh, merci ! Tu devrais entendre Ginny, c'est elle qui chante divinement !

— Pourtant, je n'ai envie d'entendre que toi. »

Sourires. Rougeurs fugaces et passagères.

« Tu ne me prend pas pour une folle ?

— Je devrais ?

— Eh bien … Oui. Je parle à mon chat, et je connais tout le panel des chansons Disney par cœur. Tu aurais dû fuir depuis bien longtemps !

— Moi je trouve ça attachant, dit-il en éclatant de rire. Je peux te confier un secret ?

— Bien sûr !

— J'aimerai bien … que tu chantes à nouveau pour moi. »

Et puis, feux d'artifices dans le cœur. Sourire d'écervelée. Yeux qui se baissent et joues qui se peignent.

« Idiot …

— Tu ne veux pas ?

— Si bien sûr, mais à une seule et unique condition …

— Je t'écoute.

— Joue du piano pour moi. »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis hocha rapidement la tête, se levant rapidement du canapé.

« Très bien ! Si c'est ce que miss Granger veut … »

Elle éclata de rire, et se leva à son tour pour le raccompagner à la porte. Là, sur l'embrasure, il se pencha sur elle et effleura du bout de ses lèvres la commissure des siennes. Avec un sourire taquin, il se recula et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Bonne nuit Granger.

— Bonne nuit Malefoy. »

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Empoignant son livre favori, elle sortit de la cuisine avec son thé verveine. Et son sucre ajouté. Monsieur le canapé l'attendait, et elle se blottit contre lui. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se lova pas dans son plaid duveteux, et Pattenrond vint seulement s'enrouler autour de ses pieds.

Ouvrant son livre à la page où elle s'était arrêtée, elle tenta de lire quelques mots, mais n'y arrivait décidément pas. Elle attendait. Et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Quand les premières notes de piano résonnèrent, son cœur rata un battement, et elle sourit grandement. Il était là.

Elle délaissa bien vite son livre, et chassa son chat. Passant une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait coiffé pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi – elle y avait mis du zèle – elle s'éclipsa de son appartement, et monta des marches qu'elle connaissait désormais bien.

La porte de son appartement à lui était ouverte. Comme une invitation à rentrer, et à venir découvrir ces jolies mélodies d'un peu plus près. Elle ne se fit pas prier. A peine rentrée, elle referma la porte derrière elle, et se dirigea discrètement vers son bureau.

Là, au milieu de la pièce beige trônait un beau piano à queues. Et devant lui, son dieu grec à elle.

Il jouait du piano debout.

Et Hermione trouva ça autant amusant que touchant.

Il lui tournait le dos, et ne l'avait pas vu venir. Timidement, elle toqua pour signifier sa présence, et ses doigts s'immobilisèrent sur les touches du piano, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers elle et lui offre un sourire amusé.

« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais, déclara-t-il.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— _Tu aurais dû fuir depuis bien longtemps_ , l'imita-t-il. Je joue du piano debout après tout. Je dois être fou. »

Elle éclata de rire, et fit quelques pas dans sa direction, attrapant la main qu'il lui tendait. Il la tira sans vergogne, et elle se retrouva contre lui. Dans ses bras, elle souriait.

« Tu es aussi fou que moi. »

Alors, lèvres unies et cœurs à l'unisson, ils entamaient tout deux une ritournelle sempiternelle.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **(1) Le roi Lion, de Disney.**

 **(2) Mulan, de Disney**

 **(3) Raiponce, de Disney**

* * *

 _Tadaaaaaaaaaaah ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Moi j'ai adoré écrire ça, c'est tout mignon et tout fleur bleue et j'adore ça. Pour une fois que je fais pas quelque chose de dramatique, haha ! Pis, le Dramione c'est la vie !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si vous avez aimé, détesté, par le biais des reviews ! Ainsi je pourrais m'améliorer, répondre à vos questions, etc ..._

 _A bientôt ! Des bisous !_


End file.
